Army With A Goal
by KAthetomboy
Summary: Tim and Damian are captured by a mysterious and evil woman that wants Damian for something but what? Contains Torture (Most of my stories do)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only character **_I_** own is 'The woman' but I only _half_ own her, I'll explain it at the end because 'SPOILERS'

 **CHAPTER 1:**

It was the worst night of the week for Tim and Damian, Batman put them together to find Two-Face and it was proving to be a _very bad_ idea.

"Red Robin, Robin, have you two found anything?" Batman asked.

"No nothing yet and I must say that it would be a lot _easier_ to track down Two-Face without being stuck with this imbecile" Damian replied.

"And just being _near_ this brat decreases my brain cells" Tim complained.

"Tt. What brain cells?"

"Shut up, demon"

"Take your own advice"

"Boys, shut up!" Batman commanded.

"Yes sir" Tim replied sarcastically. "I can hear you glaring" He stated after a short silence.

"What?" Batman asked confused.

"When you glare, it makes a buzzing sound" He replied casually.

Damian looked at him disapprovingly. "I hate to agree with Drake, but he's right, in a sense"

"If the demon agrees with me, you know it's true"

Batman sighed and turned his comm link off. Tim and Damian continued looking around the empty streets separately. Damian felt a presence behind him and was pulled back. He tried to get out of his captors grip but failed so he did the one thing he could think of.

"DRAKE!" He yelled out "DRAKE GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

He couldn't yell out 'Red Robin' because it was too long of a name and he wouldn't admit it but he was scared, he thought that the league was after him and he really didn't want to go back, so he completely forgot about secret identities.

"Tch, tch, quiet boy, somebody might hear you" A females heavy Russian accent rang out from behind him.

"Who are you?" Damian growled.

"Names do not matter, blindfold him"

"Hey!" Damian protested as his vision went black.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Let's go"

(LINE BREAK)

Tim was walking around the inside of an old house when he heard Damian call out.

"DRAKE! DRAKE GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

 _'Sounds like the demon needs some help'_ He walked toward the source of Damian's voice and saw him being forced into a black car.

Damian was still desperately trying to get away but failing. Tim's protective instincts switched on and he went to help but someone grabbed him from behind. He turned his head around to see two men dressed in full black clothes with trench coats holding one arm each. _'Fashion statement'_ He thought.

"Let Robin go, what do you want a brat like him for anyway?"

"It does not concern you" One of them answered in monotone.

"As much as he annoys me, he's still my brother and I can't let you take him"

Tim kicked one of the guards in the leg and twisted his arm around, forcing the other to let go. He suddenly cried out in pain as hot metal pierced his side. He fell to the ground clutching his wound and fighting to stay awake. He could hear Damian call out, but it sounded faded.

"TIM!"

He pressed the distress button on his belt before losing the battle against oblivion.

(LINE BREAK)

Damian heard Tim cry out and started to struggle more.

"TIM!" He called out desperately "I swear if you've hurt him, I will _kill_ you! I'll cut off your face and hang you over a pool of sharks!"

"Take the other child along as well, this one seems to care about him" The woman instructed.

"What do you want me for?" Damian asked but the woman had no intention of answering. "Where are you going to take me? And I do _not_ care about _him_!"

"You talk too much" The woman stabbed a needle into his arm and he tried to fight it but fell unconscious.

Tim was shoved into the back next to Damian and one of the six guards bound their hands and feet.

"Get rid of all their weapons" The woman ordered


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Damian was the first of the two to wake up and the first thing he noticed was Tim. He untied the rope around his feet and hands before running over to see if Tim was alright. His cowl had been pulled down and Damian realized that his mask was also gone.

"Tim?" Damian gently shook him.

Tim slowly opened his eyes "Damian? You alright?"

"You're the one that got impaled" Damian started untying Tim.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"And, are _you_ alright?" Damian tried to sound like he didn't care but Tim could tell that he did.

"I'm fine as far as I can tell" He winced as he lifted himself up into a sitting position "Except for when I move"

Damian sat against the wall beside Tim "What do you think they want with me?"

"How should I know?"

"You're always gloating about how smart you are"

"You're always claiming to be smarter than me"

"Tt. When did I say that?"

"Never, but I do remember you saying 'I am better than you in every possible way' which kinda implies being smarter"

Damian glared at him and huffed.

"What, no smart remark?" Tim teased.

"They know our identities" Damian changed the subject, he was good at doing that.

"Yeah, so I noticed" Tim went along with the new subject.

"What do you think they'll do with that information?"

"I don't think they really care"

"What, you expect me to believe that you _profiled_ them before the pain caused you to pass out?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact"

"Tt. Of course"

"The woman in charge just wanted you, she only brought me along because you care about me"

"I do _not_ care about you, Drake!"

"Then why am _I_ here?"

"As a spare"

"For what?"

"Tt. How am I supposed to know?"

"We could be bait for someone or maybe she wants to test something out on us" Tim noticed Damian shudder "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. What gives you that idea?"

"The fact that you shuddered when I mentioned _tests_ "

"I'm just cold"

"I thought you didn't get cold"

"Yes, well-" Damian didn't get to finish because the woman opened the door.

She walked in, grabbed Damian by the arm and dragged him out. Tim tried to stop her from taking him but the wound prevented his movement.

"What do you want with him?" He called out.

The woman just glared at Tim before slamming the door shut again. He noticed how scared Damian looked and couldn't help but feel bad.

(LINE BREAK)

Damian was being led through a long maze of corridors and mapping the place out as he was dragged along. He was shoved into a large room and red smoke started flowing through the vents, filling the room. Damian looked for his gas mask but all of his gadgets had been taken away. _'Great'_ He mentally sighed and sat down in a corner, hoping the gas wouldn't reach that far down.

His hopes were slowly getting crushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

The red cloud of chemicals had filled the entire room now, top to bottom. Damian tried to hold his breath, he didn't know what the smoke would do to him and he _really_ didn't want to find out. Unfortunately he couldn't hold his breath for very long, not that it would've mattered, the dense red blanket of toxins wasn't going to dissipate for quite a while.

When Damian breathed in he felt a sensation of fear that he was unfamiliar with. Bats started flying around the room and attacked him as Batman walked over.

"You are a disappointment Damian, I should never have even considered allowing you into my family, yet alone let you become Robin"

"No, this isn't real, my father would **_never_** say that!"

"Look at you, you got yourself _and_ Tim captured, you allowed yourself to be dragged off and now you hide in the corner like a child, it's _pathetic_ "

"No!" Damian tried to fight the influence of doubt.

"How could I ever consider you to be my son? Your just a lost, weak, little boy and that is _all_ you ever will be"

"No, you're just an illusion, you're not _real_ , Batman would never say anything like that!"

"No but he thinks it, I may only be an _illusion_ but I'm still Batman and I _know_ what he thinks"

"Liar!"

"And if it hadn't been for you, Tim wouldn't have to suffer as well"

Damian's eyes went wide with fear. _'What's happening to Tim?'_

Batman started laughing coldly and it sent a shiver down Damian's spine.

"Tim is dying now and it's all your fault, how does that make you feel?"

"No, he's not dying, he couldn't be. You're just an illusion, you wouldn't even know!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised by what I know"

"You're just a part of my subconscious and I have no idea what Drake is going through, so neither could you!"

"And doesn't that make it worse, having no idea how close to death he is?"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

"I don't want to leave, I'm having too much fun"

"GO AWAY!" Damian tried to block out the sound of 'Batman's' mocking voice.

'Batman' just kept tormenting Damian as the bats continued to attack him. Eventually Damian broke.

"Just stop it! Leave me alone! Please" Tears started falling from his light blue-green eyes.

"He is resilient, most people break a lot faster" The woman noted to her most trusted guard, watching from behind the glass.

"What of the other child?"

"We will test him later, I want to see how he reacts when we return this one" She smiled.

(LINE BREAK)

When Damian was thrown back into his cell after (mostly) recovering from the fear toxin, Tim ignored the pain flaring in his side and hurried over to him. Tim glared at the woman and she walked away, smiling smuggly.

"Damian, are you alright? What happened?"

Damian lifted himself off the floor and hugged Tim before breaking into tears. Tim hugged back immediately.

"Damian, what's wrong? You never hug anyone and you're supposed to hate me"

"They gave me some form of fear toxin and Batman kept... saying things"

"What kind of things?"

"That I wasn't good enough, that I'm a failure, that I don't deserve to live and that... that you were, _dead_ , because of me"

"It wasn't real, Damian, Batman would never say any of those things about you"

"But is that what he thinks of me?" Damian pulled out of the hug and Tim was grateful, his wound had really been hurting from the position he was in.

"No, that's not what he thinks about you. He's proud of you and he definitely wouldn't want you dead, believe me"

"How's your wound?" Damian asked trying to change the subject.

"It's fine" Tim lied.

Damian sat against the wall. "Do you think they know we're missing yet?"

"How could they not? It's been hours and I sent a distress signal to Batman"

"Do you think they'll find us?"

"I don't know, they'll try but sometimes you have to rely on yourself. Not even Batman can save the day all the time, take Jason as an example of that"

"You think we're going to die here?"

"No, I just mean-"

"That Batman won't arrive and we will both die a fiery death?"

"No! I _meam_ that maybe we can't rely on Batman or any of the others to save us all the time, but that doesn't mean we'll die! You pessimistic little brat"

"You're the one that brought the suggestion up"

"And you're the one that interpreted it darkly"

"Any normal person would"

"Then why did you? You're not a normal person"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Well it's _true_. How many 11 year olds jump across rooftops at night, wielding an array of weapons and beat criminals up?"

"Current 11 year olds, or can I include you, Jason and Dick?"

"One, I didn't start as Robin until I was _12_ and two, _current_ 11 year olds"

"None that I can think of"

"My point exactly"

Tim gasped in pain as he moved and clutched his side. Damian jumped up and went over to him.

"You said it was fine" Damian growled.

"It _is_ "

"It clearly isn't, Drake"

"Yeah, well not much we can do about that, is there?" Tim winced as he stood up and walked over to the wall.

"If Batman isn't coming, then how will we get out of here?"

"I have _no_ idea"

Tim laid down on the floor and Damian curled up beside him. Damian fell asleep quickly, but it took Tim much longer, he was busy trying to think of how to get them out of wherever they were.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Tim woke up when the door creaked open. He shot up and his side flared again. Two guards came in and pulled him out of the room. Damian was still fast asleep as Tim was led out of the room. The guards shoved him into a room and he fell into his hands and knees in front of the woman. He glared up at her.

"What do you want with me?"

"Originally I only wanted Robin, but you are a good bonus"

"Let me re-phrase that, what do you want with _us_?"

"I want to test your endurance"

"You gave Robin fear toxin, is that what you're going to do to me?"

"I don't _need_ to know _your_ fears, I'm going to test your pain tolerance"

"So you're going to torture me, basically?"

The woman smiled evilly "Basically"

 _'Great'_ Tim thought.

She kicked his wound and the force knocked him to the floor. _'And I thought it hurt_ _ **before**_ _'_

She stomped on his chest, with as much strength as she could and a few ribs cracked. Tim's breathing became ragged.

The woman grabbed a mace with tiny spikes and twirled it around casually before striking Tim against the side of his face.

"Uhh" He felt warm blood trickle down his cheek.

She hit him in the arm, leg, side and back multiple times over. Tim refused to show any signs of pain, so the mace was swapped out for a carving knife. _'Oh this one'll hurt'_

The knife was brought down into his shoulder that had been shot last week but he still showed no sign of feeling it. The woman pushed him onto his front and stabbed the knife in his back before slowly dragging it across. Tim clenched his fists and jaw. The most he did was wince while patiently waiting for the knife to be pulled out.

"Hmm" The woman crossed her arms and a devious smile slowly grew across her face.

 _'Oh great, what's she got planned now?'_

She picked up a lighter from a mahogany table and switched it on. She pushed Tim onto his back again and kept him down by leaning on his chest. She put the flame up next to his face and he turned his head away from the searing heat.

"Aww, the little birdie can't handle the heat" The woman mocked "Oh how I've missed doing this"

Tim couldn't think of any replies to that, he just remained silent and as emotionless as possible until the flame was pulled away, which felt like forever to Tim. The woman threw the lighter away and bent down to his ear.

"How long can you hold your breath?" She asked.

 _'I can barely even breath now, and she wants to suffocate me'_

"Long enough, I'm sure" Tim replied.

Two guards grabbed him and forced him to stand, it was _very_ painful. The woman pulled a black bag over his head and he was chained to a board. Water started pouring through the bag and after a few minutes, Tim stared thrashing wildly to try and get air. The woman watched in amusement. Tim was starting to panic and his body was screaming for air.

"Alright, let him down now" The woman commanded and her loyal guards obeyed.

Tim coughed up the water and some blood came up along with it.

"What else is there to test?" The woman asked herself "Ooh! I know!" She left the room for a brief second and re-emerged wielding a baton. She twirled it around a few times as she walked toward Tim, then put it against his chest, and pressed a button. Electricity caused through Tim's veins and he let out a small cry that only ceased with the electricity. The woman turned the voltage up and started the electricity again. This time Tim couldn't prevent the scream that rang out. What felt like hours (but was only 20 seconds) passed before the current stopped flowing through Tim's body and he could barely keep himself conscious.

"You happy?" He managed to ask.

"Not yet" The woman replied.

She picked up a blunt knife, lined with rust and started cutting Tim again. He still only showed small amounts of pain, wincing, small crys, the occasional yelp. The woman eventually gave up with the knife and just stared beating Tim. She used as much force as she could when punching and kicking him, she broke seven ribs in total (three on the left, four on the right), two bones in his right arm and dislocated his wrist.

"Take him back now, I am finished" She ordered.

The guards lifted the broken boy and took him back to the cell.

"For now" The woman added.

(LINE BREAK)

When Damian woke up and lifted himself off the cold ground, he instantly realized that Tim was missing. The room was pitch black, so he couldn't see that Tim was missing, but he could feel it.

"Tim?" He called out, just to make sure and got no response, as he had expected.

He hung his head and hugged his knees. _'I'm sorry Tim'_

Damian sat still and waited for Tim to be brought back, only wondering what he was going through. After what felt like forever (but was really an hour) Tim was thrown to the floor. He was covered in blood and his uniform was tattered.

"Tim!" Damian shouted, ran over to him and knelt down "Tim?" What did you do to him!?" Damian shouted at the woman.

"Isn't it obvious?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll kill you for this!" Damian growled and glared at her.

She chuckled and her eyes were shining with amusement "You will do no such thing, little one"

"And I'll make sure it's painful" He added.

"Keep threatening me, and I'll just kill your 'brother' so shut up!" She slammed the door shut.

Damian turned his attention back to his 'brother', his eyes welling with tears "Tim?" He asked hoping for an answer.

Tim slowly opened his glazed over, ocean blue eyes and Damian helped him to sit up.

"I'm sorry" Damian broke the silence.

"For what?"

"Getting you into this"

"This wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was, they only wanted me, if I didn't call you over, they wouldn't have gotten you"

"And you would be here, alone, getting tortured. If I had to choose between being in this position or safe at home, worrying about you I would choose this everytime, without hesitation"

"You're a fool, Drake" Damian re-located Tim's wrist.

"Ow. Well would you rather be here, alone and in immense pain?"

"I would prefer it over _you_ being in immense pain"

"Then that makes you a fool too"

"Tt"

"Nothing else to say?"

"How do we get out of here?"

Tim smirked "Still working on it"

"Well can you work faster?"

"I don't see you pitching in any ideas"

"I _am_ trying to think of a plan"

"Well so am I"

Damian started drifting to sleep, he tried to fight it but eventually had to give in. He curled up into a ball and fell to sleep. _'Their version of fear toxin must make you tired as a side effect, Damian would never usually go to sleep in a situation like this, he would be too busy plotting his revenge against the captors'_

Tim noticed Damian shuddering slightly. He took his cape off and placed it over Damian, with great difficulty as he only had his left arm available. Eventually Tim fell to sleep, still sitting up against the wall.

* * *

 **Okay, the whole mace thing would not have killed Tim. The mace isn't a normal mace, it's small and only has a row of tiny spikes. Also Tim only got hit with four of them on his cheek, so I am positive it wouldn't have killed him and if it would've then the spikes were rubber and she used so much force it broke through his skin, ok?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

Damian shot up after having a nightmare and looked around to make sure Tim was still there. He sighed in relief and sat back against the wall, he realized that Tim had placed his cape over him at some point and smiled slightly. A guard opened the door causing Tim to wake up.

He grabbed Damian's arm tightly and his claws dug into Damian's wrist, drawing blood.

"Let him go!" Tim shouted, but the guard took no notice, he just walked out and closed the door on a devastated Tim.

(LINE BREAK)

Damian was led through the winding corridors for two minutes and then pushed into a dark room. He growled in annoyance at the guard before the door was quietly shut. A knife was thrown into his back and he turned around angrily to look for whoever threw it.

"Where are you?" He demanded "Coward" He added when no one responded.

Another knife was thrown into the back of his leg and shortly after that, one was thrown into the front of his opposite thigh.

"Why not turn the lights on and make this a fair fight? You scared I'll beat you?"

More knives thrown, into the front of his right shoulder, back of his left shoulder and into his side (back).

"Show yourself!"

Damian was knocked to the ground when the woman kicked him down. The knives in his thigh and right shoulder were pushed in deeper from the floor. Damian ignored the pain and started to lift himself up. The woman kicked him harshly in the side, causing some ribs to crack. She continued kicking him around and stomping on his bones, smiling the whole time.

"You're boring me" Damian told her, to get a couple seconds of rest.

"Well I just hate to disappoint a guest"

She drove two hot-headed arrows (as in boiling hot, not angry) and drove them into his shoulders.

"Ahhhh" All Damian could feel was hot metal tearing into his flesh, and it _hurt_.

He refused to show any more pain and kept thinking about other things to take his mind away from it.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

He felt the woman walk to the front of him and lean down "Because it's fun"

"Why me?"

"If I told you, it would spoil the outcome"

The arrows were ripped out causing Damian to let out a cry of pain. He was kicked around a few more times before the woman brought out a switchblade. She started cutting into his flesh, drawing intricate designs and causing incredible pain. She carved swirls into his side, a bat on his back shoulder, a tiny star on his arm and an R on his other forearm.

"Having fun yet?" She asked.

"Tons" He remarked sarcastically.

She laughed and dragged the knife down, from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and then across to the other side. Damian hissed, he refused to scream, no matter how much it hurt. A short while after that, the woman got bored. She opened the door and a small amount of light was let in. Damian only noticed his blood covering the floor.

"Take him back"

Damian was roughly pulled up.

"I can walk perfectly fine by myself" He snarled but the guard ignored him.

The guard opened the door to the cell and pushed Damian inside. He glared at the guard until the door was closed and then he sat next to Tim.

"You alright?" Tim asked.

"Not really but I'll manage"

"Don't really have any other choice"

"Figured out how we escape yet?"

"No, you have any ideas?"

"I haven't seen any signs of an exit"

"Well we have to find some way to get out"

"Obviously"

"Don't start being an annoying brat again"

"Don't continue being an idiot and I won't have any reason to"

Hours passed and the two continued to bicker until they called a temporary truce to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

With the opening of eyes, came the feeling of pain. Tim groaned as he used his left arm to get himself off the cold cement. Damian soon followed his example.

"How was your sleep?" Tim asked

"Fine, better than being awake. And yours?"

"It was great, especially when the pain disappeared"

A gun sounded outside the door and the boys became more alert. Damian jumped slightly and moved a little closer to Tim. The door was suddenly kicked in and a bullet made its way toward Damian's head. Tim reacted instantaneously and pushed him out of the way. The bullet grazed his (broken) arm as the two went down.

An angry figure of darkness lashed out at the gun wielder- the woman. Batman took her down in a matter of seconds, though it had taken minutes outside the door. He didn't bother tying her up, he just ran toward his sons.

"Was wondering when you'd get here" Tim stated.

"Tt. Yeah, that's why you kept saying we would die"

"Damian, you were the one that suggested death, I merely suggested Batman might not find us"

"Which generally implies death"

"You are such an un-optimistic child"

"Is that even a real word?"

"It is now"

"Well, looks like you two are fine" Batman cut in.

"Actually not really, it hurts, a lot" Tim corrected.

Nightwing walked in "Oh god, what did she do to you?"

"Beat us, occasionally with the help of a weapon" Tim stated casually "Oh and she shot me" He added pointing to his shoulder.

"You two ready to go home now?" Batman asked.

"No, we're having too much fun just sitting here writhing in pain, with a multitude of broken bones" Damian spoke up.

Batman helped Tim up, while Nightwing took Damian. Nightwing came back to tie the woman up and lock the place, so that no on inside could escape before the police got there.

(LINE BREAK)

After Alfred fixed the two young boys up, they were practically covered in bandages and didn't have much free movement. They also needed a good excuse for what happened to them in their civilian identities.

"Car crash?" Dick suggested.

"No, we need something more _believable_ " Bruce countered.

"What's not to believe about their injuries being made from a head on collision?"

"The stab wounds"

"No one would know the details of the crash"

"We'd need to trash a car for the reporters"

"And you just love your cars, don't you?"

"Where would they have been going to?"

"I don't know. But have you realized they don't seem to hate each other anymore?"

Bruce just stared blankly at Dick.

"OK, then. Sooooooo, what _do_ we say?"

"Mugger?" Tim suggested.

"Who's going to believe _that_?" Damian interrupted.

"It was a really vicious mugger?"

"Actually, we could make that work" Dick stated.

Damian glared at him as if to say _"How could you side with that infertile nuisance?"_

"We could get Oracle to make a fake scene where you two get attacked and she can just make it all dark and fuzzy"

"And _why_ would I be walking around the city with _Drake_?"

"Because uh" Dick paused "Yeah, no, ain't got a clue"

"Think your whole plan through before expressing it aloud, next time"

Dick smirked "Sure thing Dami"

" **Don't** call me _Dami_ "

"Okay" Dick replied, still smirking "Ooh, I know! You two were walking around the city together because you were looking for Titus!"

"Titus would never run away" Damian countered defensively.

"But only we know that, it would work"

"Fine" Damian agreed sullenly.

"So a mugging turned violent? That's what you want to go with?" Bruce asked.

"Uh-huh" Tim nodded.

"Tt. I suppose"

"I'll go ask Oracle" Dick walked out into the main area of the cave.

After Bruce left for a meeting with Wayne Enterprises, Tim and Damian were left alone and an awkward silence hung in the air until Tim broke it.

"Sooo, how are you?"

"Fine"

"You've gone back to bring a brat to me, _already_? We only got back last night and we've been asleep for the majority of the time since then"

Damian scowled.

"Why do you hate me?"

Damian was about to say something snarky but changed his mind "I _don't_ hate you, not anymore anyway, I just used to be jealous of you and that eventually turned into hatred"

"Eventually? You tried to _kill_ me the first time we met"

"I... have a short fuse"

"So I've noticed"

"Don't pretend you don't, you were the one that started that public fight"

"Because you were annoying me"

"You were annoying me first"

"Maybe because you wanted to kill me"

Damian remained silent.

"Hah! Got you there didn't I?"

"A meagre victory in an everlasting war that _I_ will ultimately win"

" _Sure_ " Tim rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Bruce had the story of the 'mugging' leaked along with the fake video Barbara spent the weekend creating. Tim and Damian were still in terrible pain and were watching the news. Dick joined them as the story about the woman's capture came on.

"The terror of the villain calling herself 'Sataroth' has finally been stopped by the Batman and his partners. Sataroth has been revealed to be Willow Vixen, world famous doctor from Metropolis. It is completely unknown why she became a criminal and she has been deemed insane by both her friends and family" Vicki Vale droned on.

"Sataroth? We'd better get Zatanna" Dick jumped off the couch and ran into another room.

"What the hell did Sataroth want with _you_?" Tim asked Damian.

"I don't even know who _Sataroth_ is, how should I know what she wanted?"

"Sataroth is a _demoness_ that likes to take over mortal bodies and cause others pain. She can manipulate peoples' minds and make them do whatever she wants, she mostly chooses men"

"So, she was going to turn me into a mindless slave?"

"I don't think so, she never usually tests people's 'endurance' before 'recruiting' them"

Tim continued running scenarios through his head about what Sataroth wanted with Damian and kept coming up empty as Vicki continued reporting.

"And in further news, the mugger of the two youngest 'sons' of Bruce Wayne is yet to be found. Tim and Damian are at home and resting"

Tim was so deep in thought that the world around him just disappeared, he _needed_ to know what a demon had wanted his brother for.

~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~

Disclaimer continued: Sataroth is an actual DC character but Willow Vixen is not, which is why 'The Woman' is only _half_ mine. I was going to name her 'Satin' so I searched up satin DC to see if it was already a character and then I found put about Sataroth, so I thought, why not?

I'm not sure if I will bother making a sequel but probably, sometime. I have so many fanfic ideas and I want to write the one with my original character and _lighter_ stories, but then I get a really good idea and I have to follow through with it.


End file.
